Robotic Parrots
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Niou really ticked of Marui, of course from an unknown reason, but of course there's an obvious way to win his love again.  A Birthday gift for AnimeCat1908 who is now TheNumberOneNoffFan! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! MASABUN!


Niou wasn't exactly sure what had happened, first He and Marui were out having a blast, talking, laughing, eating at unhealthy fast food places, and even decided to go to a children's toy shop just to play with the toys in an epic immature way.

And then it all turned for the worse, they had just settled on buying a really cool Parrot that recorded what they said and repeated it and got to the cashier to pay for it when, BAM Niou must have said something that really ticked Marui off because now as they were in the car heading home, Marui was ignoring the trickster.

"Come on Bunny what did I do?" Niou asked trying to look over at his boyfriend and watch the road at the same time. His only reply was a simple 'hmph' Niou frowned. He was confused, and he hated being confused.

As soon as they got home, Marui immediately jumped from the car and walked to the door leaving Niou to carry everything in.

"Come on Bunny, what did I do?" He asked once again, His reply was the sound of the door slamming. Niou sighed; Marui was just so hard to understand at times.

Niou finally made it inside the house; it was actually a huge challenge since he had to carry so much stuff. And began to look around for his pink-haired boyfriend, thinking of a way to maybe get his attention and figure out what was wrong. Sitting down on a lounge chair, he began to ponder, looking around for ideas.

He stopped and grinned once his eyes rolled smoothly over one of the plastic bags that were lying on the floor.

About an hour later after the two came back from their little outing, Marui was still ignoring Niou but was a little surprised that Niou hadn't tried anything stupid yet or had tried to talk to him and coax him out of his ignoring phase.

Marui jumped when a squawk got his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts, he quickly turned and saw the same robotic parrot that he and Niou bought; Marui frowned.

"Niou-,"

"Niou is sorry!" Marui blinked, he saw the parrot quickly move back behind the wall and just when he was about to move forward, the parrot came back out.

"He didn't mean to do whatever he said or did." Marui's lips began to curve up a little at that moment, just a little bit anyway.

The parrot disappeared once again; Marui desperately awaited its next arrival.

"Niou is definitely stupid at times, but whatever it was that hurt you in anyway, he's sorry, he really does love you, you know." Marui blushed and looked away.

"Don't say such embarrassing things…" He could hear a small chortle that came from behind the wall. Marui quickly walked over and looked behind the wall to see Niou sitting there; it was actually kind of an awkward sight considering that Niou was beginning to talk into the parrot once more only to get caught.

"Hi…" he said, giving a toothy grin.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Marui asked, smirking down at him as he leaned against the wall. Niou's fingers slowly moved off the record button.

'I-… Hi…..' the parrot squeaked, repeated what had just happened less than a second ago. Marui sighed.

"What do you think you're doing, anyway?" Marui asked looking down at him.

"Well I'm obviously trying to get you to forgive me." Niou said, the two frowned for a second.

"Well did you really have to do something like this?" Marui asked.

"Of course, if it was a good way to get you to notice me, heck, I would have even done it in front of all our friends." Marui gave him a stern look.

"If you did that there would be no way we would still be together." Niou laughed.

"Anyway, what gave you the bright idea to do this?" Marui asked looking straight at him, his face not hiding his amusement.

"Well I had to get through to you somehow, and what's a better way than to use a robotic parrot?" Marui chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Niou smiled, he leaned in closer to the other's face.

"You _do _know that I really love you, right?" Marui's face began to glow as red as a Christmas ornament.

"W-Whatever, geez why do you have to be so embarrassin'?"

"Because you're my lover of course!"

"Well if you keep being so cheesy we're going to have to rethink that." Niou's mouth immediately shut causing Marui to laugh out loud. Niou grinned again, he loved hearing his boyfriends beautiful laugh. Not being able to stop himself, he quickly leaned in and pressed their lips together. As soon as the two moved apart Marui quickly leaned back.

"You're such an idiot…"

"That may be true, but at least I'm _your _idiot, right?" Marui grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Niou chuckled before they slowly leaned in once more.

**This was so cheesy I barfed XD Well anyway, even though this was extremely embarrassing to me while writing it, I finally got it done! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIMECAT1908 (Who is now TheNumberOneNoffFan)! Everyone go rape her inbox with happy birthday messages 'kay? Even if it is passed the date! XD or wait…. Maybe not because she might get mad at me for all the messages :/ XD **

- (OMAKE~! :3)

"Oh, by the way bunny, why were you mad at me in the first place?" Niou asked, looking over at the pink haired boy in curiosity. Marui looked at him; a glare covering up his once smiling face, Niou frowned, silently praying that he didn't upset him again.

"I saw you looking at that other boy's butt." He spat, "ogling it like some kind of… of… pedophile!" Niou blinked, his mouth agape before he burst into laughter.

"Oh, I love you so much!" Marui looked away, embarrassed once again.


End file.
